ABC's, DAxA style
by purpleunity321
Summary: Learn the ABC with Dark Ace and Aerrow. Is actually better than the summary. Violence, Language, Alcohol, Implied sex with minors, malexmale, drama, and OOC. R&R, no flames please. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for a reason.


_This is what I came up with while working on "Mistake"...it's the ABC's...Dark AcexAerrow Form! hopefully I'm not getting in trouble for this...meh,  
_

_I don't own any of the characters, at all. If I did, Dark Ace wouldn't be dead and Aerrow wouldn't be straight._

_Warning: Contains MalexMale, angst, language, violence, sappiness, and a bit of OOC (lots of it in some of the paragraphs)_

_EDIT: thank you a raindrop of sunshine for commenting that I forgot about Y. You're the greatest.  
_

_Enjoy._

* * *

A is for Atmos

Atmos was home to many things. It was home to the Sky Knights, a proud and dignified group of Knights, ordered to protect their home from the clutches of Evil Master Cyclonis and her right hand man, the Dark Ace. It was home to the Absolute Zeroes, the Buff Buzzards, the Neck Deeps, the Rebel Ducks, the Red Eagles, the Rex Guardians, the Screaming Queens, Starling, the once Sky knight of the squadron Interceptors, the Third Degree Burners, and the famous Storm Hawks. It's home to countless of Terras. It's also home to the Dark Ace's love, Sky Knight Aerrow of the Storm Hawks.

* * *

B is for Beauty

He had seen many kinds of beauty in his days. The beauty of the sky on a clear day. The amazing beauty of Terra Tecka's wonderful inventions and architecture through the eyes of a new one to the town. The gentle beauty of Aerrow's mother. The harsh, yet eerie beauty of Cyclonia and its ruler. Those were piece of beauty. But looking at the whimpering, begging red-head teen underneath him, skin flushed, lips bruised because of kissing, and emerald eyes glazed with lust and adoration, Ace found a whole new and better type of beauty. The marvelous beauty of Aerrow.

* * *

C is for Cyclonian.

The Cyclonian Empire, was, undoubtedly evil. All it wanted to do is to conquer and rip out all natural resources for it's own selfish needs. But, at the same time, it was almost…almost like Atmos. A very twisted, corrupted Atmos, but like Atmos no less. It had its regulations; its social rules and standards. Especially the rule that everyone, I mean everyone, subconsciously understood: **NO FRATERNIZING WITH ATMOSIANS**. It's amazing that Dark Ace, a Cyclonian himself, decided to ignore that.

* * *

D is for Danger

They were playing with danger. They both knew it. Cyclonia and Atmos were two opposing forces, like heaven and hell. The Sky Knights and their squadrons, the angels, the Talons, the demons. And the two most powerful leaders just fell for each other. They both knew if that they were caught, shit would hit the fan. They would be imprisoned, held for trial, their respect and honors stripped away from them. And then possibly executed. They had so much to live for. They were gambling with danger.

And they loved it.

* * *

E is for Enemies

At first they started as enemies. A rival, a nemesis, a person you can hate. Then somehow along the line, it changed. Maybe it was because the Dark Ace was realizing that Aerrow wouldn't change into his father. Maybe it was because Aerrow realized that he didn't really hate the Dark Ace as much as he did Mr. Moss or Cyclonis. Along the line, they stopped hating each other and began to realize that they had a more common ground than they thought.

At first they started as enemies. Now they're lovers.

* * *

F is for Forbidden.

Maybe it was the lure of something forbidden. He was an adult. The other a mere teen, not even the age of consent yet. He was a Talon, the other a Sky Knight. Two people, fighting, forbidden to care for each other in their homeland's rules. Maybe it was the lure to taste, to remember the forbidden fruit, to pluck an angel from the heavenly sky and corrupt it. Or maybe it was just because Aerrow was so damn _hot_.

* * *

G is for Girl

Dark Ace was no girl. He was all sharps and angles; lines were they should be curves, hardness replacing softness. He was frank, not polite.

Aerrow wasn't a girl either. He was muscular, not soft. Lithe, not curvy. He could keep a straight face during battle. He may have been the most girlish of the two, but he never screamed at a snake, and loved to get down and dirty. They both knew that the other wasn't a girl, but a guy. And that a girl would be better for them, in other people standards. But…would a girl be able to fight with? Would a girl understand how it felt to joke and play around, like a guy? Would a girl understand that sometimes Aerrow was just like his father in some ways, stubborn and unrelenting, and you just needed to let him see for himself why he couldn't do that? Would a girl like his hero complex? Would a girl watch a zombie movie with him, just so after they can laugh at all the stupid effects? Dark Ace didn't think so.

* * *

H is for Hot.

It started on a really hot day…and they were in the Dark Ace's apartment in Terra Neon…and the AC broke…and they were bored…and-goddamn, look at that chest, Aerrow thought hazily, eye-worshiping the tan, strong, chest of Dark Ace. He felt his breath hitch as the Talon fixed him with a stare. The man smirked. Aerrow pounced.

* * *

I is for Ice

Ice. Ice reminded Aerrow of Ice Cream, enjoying a bowl with his mother. Ice reminded Aerrow of Terra Blizzaris, of racing with the Blizzarians, of snow and snowmen and racing across the icy tundra…it also reminded Aerrow of when accidentally caught in a avalanche with the Dark Ace, and cuddling up to keep warm.

* * *

J is for Jealousy

The Dark Ace didn't get jealous. He just didn't. He wasn't jealous of Aerrow's father, and his arrogant ways. He wasn't jealous of all the happy families out there, safe and warm in their cozy little houses. He wasn't jealous whenever Cyclonis fawned over a new toy. He _certainly_ wasn't jealous of that tactics leader, that _**Piper**_, who was practically dry-humping his lovely little Sky Knight right now. He _never_ got jealous.

…All right, _maybe_ he did. But _once_ in a while.

* * *

K is for Kiss

The first time they kissed, they were in a rave. Aerrow pulled the Dark Ace by accident, and ended up smashing his lips to the Dark Ace. Then when they stopped, the Dark Ace took the initiative and kissed the boy again. The first two were, loud, quick, and filled with confusion and lust. The third and fourth time they kissed, they were outside after fighting each other. The other two were harsh, loud, fast, and filled with passion and lust. The fifth time they kissed, it was after Aerrow confessed that he loved the older man and they were finally to be a couple. Dark Ace slowly leaned over the boy, and softly touched his lips with his. It was slow, soft, quiet, and filled with love. After that…it was history.

* * *

L is for Love

There are many types of love. Aerrow loved being a sky knight: it helped him save and help other people, making him feel that warm fuzzy proud feeling you get with helping others. He loved his "family": Finn, Stork, Piper, Junko, Radarr, and even Starling, he considered as family. He would fight for them, always. Then there was another love, one that no one, I mean _no one_ knew. The romantic love of Dark Ace. Everyone else thought he loved Piper, even Piper. But as he snuggled into the Dark Ace in the apartment at Terra Neon together, he couldn't help but feel his heart swell in the unconventional love he felt for this beautiful older man. Yes, he loved many things, but he loved the Dark Ace the most.

* * *

M is for Midnight

At least two times during a week in a month, Aerrow went to bed early. He locked the door, got dressed in his pjs, and waited. He waited and heard the others going to bed, even Stork (because he added some sleeping medicine to Stork's drink unknowingly to the Merb). He didn't let Radarr sleep in his room those nights. He waited for the clock to strike Midnight, for the quiet knock on his door, and for him to turn the lock and open it so he could see the grinning ruby eyes of his lover, the Dark Ace.

* * *

N is for Necklace

When the Dark Ace finally, confidentially knew that Aerrow wouldn't be straying away any time soon (if ever), he paid a visit to a friend, a jeweler that sometimes gave out information to the Cyclonians. Wheedling and bribing his way, the friend agreed to help in. The next time the Talon visited his Sky Knight, he presented the boy with an emerald pendant the color of his eyes, a necklace, to hide underneath his clothes. The pendant was shaped like the Cylconian symbol. Aerrow loved it. He never took it off. Ever.

* * *

O is for Opponent

The Dark Ace had a lot of opponents in the past. There were opponents, albeit minor ones, from Sky Knight Academy, which he beat up hands down. There was Aerrow's mother, in the competition of Aerrow's father's heart. That was before the only person he really lost to. Even Arden didn't stand a chance at him (but possibly he caught him unawares). And then _him_. Aerrow himself. The only person he actually truly lost in a good time. The only opponent that couldn't be beat. But that's in the past. Yes, Aerrow was the opponent that couldn't be beaten, but now he has a NEW title: The _Lover_ That Won't Be Beaten.

* * *

P is for Piper

Piper was…well… Aerrow cared for her; she was a sister to him, a friend he could count on to not get crazy, if she was a little histrionic and over the top with her schemes. With the Dark Ace, on the other hand…he hated her. He hated that little scheming wench, putting his Knight in danger of others. She reminded him too much like Master Cyclonis, only she had an annoying shrill voice and is usually near Aerrow all the time. He also didn't like Piper was because of her huge crush on Aerrow, in which he knew that she liked him, but didn't like her back, and she didn't know that he knew that she liked him. In other words, it was tough for them, with Piper around.

* * *

Q is for Quizzical

Aerrow was quizzical with the present the Dark Ace gave him. It was elongated, narrow, and yet bulky. Aerrow frowned at his lover, who was looking a bit smug. Well, more smug than usual. "Open it," he said, gesturing to the box. Hesitantly, Aerrow ripped apart the wrapping paper and opened the box. "Well?" smirked the elder, looking at Aerrow's face, which was unreadable. BAM! "You ASSHOLE!" and with that, he left a stunned Ace on the floor of the apartment, cradling his cheek as he stared at the offending black vibrator.

* * *

R is for Rational

The Dark Ace was a rational man. You had to be, if you were to be Master Cyclonis right-hand man. You had to think with your mind first, then with your sword. You had to be cool, cunning, and quick like a fox. Unafraid to play dirty and rational, that's was the unofficial motto in the Talons barracks. And the Dark Ace was the best of rational. He was smart, nearly up there with the intelligence with Master Cyclonis. He knew how to disguise himself properly. He knew cunning tactics, information, all to win. He was always aware. What he _wasn't_ aware of how love can make your regular rational brain into a puddle of goo at the dark 'come-hither' look of your boyfriend's dark green eyes as he laid seductively on his bed.

* * *

S is for Sometimes

Sometimes, just sometimes, Aerrow would go on patrol around a Cyclonian Terra. And sometimes, he would "accidentally" get captured. And Sometimes, the Dark Ace would "take control" of the Knight's punishment. And sometimes, the Dark Ace would order no guard to be near his room while he was "interrogating" the Sky Knight. But that was only sometimes.

* * *

T is for Truth

Aerrow really wanted to tell the truth to his friends. He wanted to tell Piper, Finn, and Junko that he was gay. He wanted to tell them that every time he went out "patrolling" he went straight to Terra Neon, straight to the apartment buildings for some hot boy-on-boy actions. He wanted to tell them that he loved the Dark Ace and that the very man loved him back. He wanted to tell them so badly. He was tired of all the lies and secrecy of their relationship; he wanted to shout it to the world! But every time he tried he thought about telling them, all he could see were the pale, shocked faces of Radarr and Junko, the sobbing Piper being consoled by Stork, and then Finn breathing out, weakly, "You're Kidding, Right?"

* * *

U is for Unsexy

"Ace…" whimpered Aerrow as the man in questioned bit his nipple. "Ace…" he began again, trying to get the Dark Ace's attention. The man finally grunted at him. "What?" The boy hesitated before boldly (as much as one could do with their legs wrapped around a naked man) "Why do you love me?" "What?" the Talon asked, straightening and looking Aerrow in the eye. "Why do you love me," he repeated. "Because you're amazing and sexy," the man answered promptly, bending down to go back to his task. "NO!" He pushed the man away, setting a respectable distance between them. "I mean, why?" "Because you're amazing and sexy," Dark Ace answered again, confused. "No I'm not." "What?" "I'm not sexy; YOU'RE sexy, hell, you're a sex god, I mean every time we go out together, even in disguise I can see the looks women give you, while I…" Aerrow's lip began to quiver. "I…I just don't understand why you want to be with an unsexy being like me…" _'Oh,' _thought Dark Ace, thinking back of the last time they went out, a woman with a voluptuous body started to flirt with him while Aerrow, who was obviously his date, just sat there and watched. '_I see what's going on.'_ Giving the boy a peck on the lips, he nuzzled into Aerrow's shoulder. "You're not unsexy. You're sexy as an angel, beautiful and erotic all at once. You're my lover and I will always care for you. Now," grinning at the boy, a predatory spark in his eyes. "Let's get back to our regular project…"

* * *

V is for Violence

It started with violence. It always did. It started when the Dark Ace betrayed Aerrow's father, for reason unbeknownst to Aerrow. Of course, if he did know the reason, he would probably been horrified and never believe it to be true, even though it was. The reason was that Aerrow's father wasn't always a very good man. After a gruesome battle with Cyclonia he became…_'corrupted' _after a shard of an experiment dark crystal was lodged in his heart. Even after it was surgically removed, he wasn't the same man. He was prone to violent temper tantrums, which only Lykke, Aerrow's mother, could soothe. But she was often busy at her home Terra, taking care of baby Aerrow, to make sure Arden, Aerrow's father, would settle down peacefully. His golden heart became tarnished at the edges, slowly going black. It was after one Arden's more violent tantrums that the Dark Ace promised, when he was nursing his bruises and cuts, that he made sure that no one, _especially_ Baby Aerrow, would ever see another tantrum that his father give _ever _again.

* * *

W is for Waiting

On a windy day, a man waited. He wore regular clothes, and shades. A Chroma Crystal was in his pocket, turning his dark hair into brown. He waited on Terra Neon, watching the people pass him by. He looked to the clouds, waiting for something it seemed. Finally he straightened from leaning against the post, smiling to the person that was coming near. Blue hair and brown contacts did nothing to disguise the familiar bright smile, and the emerald pendant that was around his neck. When the boy got nearer, he gave the man a wave. "Sorry I'm late," he panted. "I got held up." The man just smiled and kissed his lover, happy that Aerrow was here with him, Dark Ace, and not with anyone else

* * *

X is for XXX

There are few things that you could do on a nice, balmy night, the stars shining, crickets chirping, and being left on an unknown Terra by your friends with your worst enemy beside you. Very few, Aerrow found out sadly. With his Skimmer in mangled bits, the radio not working, and with the Dark Ace nearby, with the _same_ problem, Aerrow didn't know what could they do. Luckily for them was the fact that Dark Ace had brought a bottle of whiskey with him (for reasons unknown) and was unusually willing to share with Aerrow. It was only next morning, hung over and naked, that Aerrow realized, while waking up beside a naked Dark Ace, that he probably thought about this all along. There were few things you could do on a remote Terra with no friends in sight, but with your secret lover/boyfriend, and a bottle of whiskey, Aerrow found that you could do practically _anything_.

* * *

Y is for Yellow

"What do you mean you hate the color yellow?" replied a confused Aerrow to his lover. They were snuggled together on the couch in the Dark Ace's apartment on Terra, late at night. The Dark Ace shrugged. "Just don't like it. It's too…bright. Loud, even. Always making itself known. Plus, nothing good has ever comes out of yellow." "Explain," said Aerrow, interested of why yellow was his boyfriend's hated color. "Yellow is usually considered sickness or weak. Such as the phrase "yellow-bellied." There's the yellow fever. And the Sun is yellow." "But the sun helps form life and keeps us warm. Plus it's nice to lay out and soak it up once in a while," argued Aerrow. "Yes, but too much sun can cause sunburn or worse, skin cancer. And it dries out the skin. Plus, your friend's hair, Finn, is yellow, and look at him…" "Alright, all right," giggled Aerrow, climbing on top of the man, and breathing in his ear, "It's just too bad…" "Hn?" the man grunted, paying more attention to the way that the boy was nibbling on his ear and the lovely feel of the redhead's hip. "Piper just bought this really lacy, slightly transparent yellow nightie that surprisingly, can fit me. I was going to bring it over here the next time I came, but," sighed Aerrow, moving away and shrugging, pouting a bit. "I guess I can't, unless…" a slow, devious smirk came on his face. He knew that the Dark Ace couldn't resist the urge the mess up anything of Piper's and see him in women's clothes. The Talon swallowed. "Y-You know, not all yellow things are bad, Aerrow, just some. Like the sun for example, it's great, yeah. And that nightie…" "So I should bring it?" he asked innocently, blinking. "Yes," rushed the man "Yes." "Yay," the boy chuckled, leaning to kiss the man on the lips. And the Dark Ace realized the next time Aerrow came over, that not all things yellow aren't all that bad.

* * *

Z is for Zippers

Aerrow hated zippers. He _loathed_ them. They were annoying, the weird awkward look of Zippers. Shiny, silvery, horrible things, Zippers were. They were almost, as bad as buttons or knots, if not worse in some cases. They made your jeans bulge out, they were laborious, and Aerrow could rant a whole day away about Zippers. He just hated zippers and their cool, metallically, feel of them, the evil, malicious things. He especially hated it when he finally gets to be alone with the Dark Ace, and they're ready to have sex, when his zipper gets stuck.

* * *

_Yeah...I really have no idea what Aerrow's parents names are...so I just made some up (most people do). Aerrow hating Zippers is kinda funny, to me at least...Review if you wish_.

_I'm thinking of making the "N is for Necklace" segment and making it into a full-length one-shot. I don't know...maybe._


End file.
